Rozdział 2: Regiment i jego członkowie
Nazajutrz, o godzinie dziewiątej wszyscy ćwiczyli na centralnym placu garnizonu. Pompki, przysiady, przeciąganie się we dwójkę poprzez stykanie się do siebie plecami, pajacyki, bieg wokół... wymogi odnośnie tego były bardzo duże. Całe ćwiczenia nadzorował Człowiek Realny, odziany w stalkerską kurtkę i posiadający maskę gazową. Był typowy, jeśli chodzi o kogoś kto zajmował się przeszukiwaniem stref zamkniętych. Miał średniej długości brązowe włosy, chudą twarz oraz szmaragdowe, zielone oczy. Kalasher, bo tak się nazywał, otrzymał miano Starszego, był podwładnym nowego pułkownika. Skoro o nim mowa - przyszedł tak jak mówił, gdy wszyscy w garnizonie nie licząc jego, dowódcę i adiutanta ćwiczyli tężyznę fizyczną. Obok niego była jeszcze kobieta o rudych włosach w stopniu majora, miała zamiast spódnicy typowe spodnie, tam gdzie winna mieć muszkę lub krawat miała biały, koronkowy halsztuk, rodzaj chusty jaki kiedyś się nosiło miast współczesnego ubioru. Przy lewej dłoni miała szpadę, a przy prawej - laserowy pistolet półautomatyczny. Nie było jej kiedy przyszedł Przemkowski i Magos - wyglądała na kogoś ze Służb Bezpieczeństwa Cywilnego, czytaj - wywiadu. Co do Jenshasona, on załatwiał papierkową robotę w gabinecie i sobie podjadał łakocie w postaci landryn jakie kiedyś robili - do ssania, twardych, robionych naturalnie. Do zapisywania rozmaitych rzeczy używał długopisu z czarnym tuszem. - Baczność! - zarządził Kalasher wykrzykując. Wszyscy razem z nim przyjęli postawę stojąc jak słupy. - Moi drodzy. - zaczął pułkownik. - Wielu z was nie było kiedy rozpocząłem działalność w garnizonie, albowiem słyszałem gdzie byliście. Więc zacznę od początku. Jestem nowym zastępcą generała Jenshasona podpułkownik regimentalny Arcturus Lwowski. Widząc waszą chęć uczestnictwa w walce o pokój na wyspie Bermudia oraz brak gloryfikowania Zakonu i swoich ojczystych stron stwierdzam, że należy wam to wpoić ze wszystkich sił. I wartości te wpoję. Mnie nie zniszczy to, co odtrąciło moją poprzedniczkę i nie ma szans na moje wrobienie. Służba ochotnicza nie jest regularną czy karną, ale jeśli twierdzicie, że tylko to daje wam możliwość pójścia na wódę albo do burdelu. To co po was widzę stwierdzam, że jesteście - tu zaczął krzyczeć. - zwykłymi obibokami i leniami. A będę się starał zrobić wszystko aby to zmienić. mnie nie można rozgryźć. Jestem takim mechanizmem, że jedna próba włamania, a włamywacz ginie natychmiast! Jak jedna bryła, której nie można zniszczyć! Aha! Jeszcze coś. Będę potrzebował ordynansa. Do mojej części stawią się ochotnicy. A wam adiutancie rozkazuję wybrać najgłupszego. Zrozumieliście? - Zum Befehl! - powiedział w języku niemieckim słowa "Na rozkaz" Kalasher. - Wracać do pracy! - Такточна, брат полковнтк!!!Czyt. Taktoc'na, brat połkownik!!! - stwierdził Kalasher mówiąc po rosyjski "Tak jest, bracie pułkowniku!!!". - SPOCZNIJ!!! Ćwicząc dalej ze sobą na wpół szeptem rozmawiali Primaris i Przemek: - Wiesz co? - powiedział drugi. - Sądzę że ma wygórowane ego. - Który? Ten nowy? - spytał Magos. - Widać że przesadnie ceni sobie porządek w regimencie. - Ale wiesz co jest ważniejsze? - No co mądralo. - Akcja "Ucieczka". Obaj zaczęli się śmiać i dalej ćwiczyli podstawową rozgrzewkę, jaka cały czas była obowiązkowa. Tymczasem Jenshason popijał sobie wódkę i myślał sobie: "Ech, znowu mi przysłali kolejnego idiotę. Żeby tylko nie zaczął mnie tutaj podchodzić i tak jak ten stalker Kalasher o swoje się upominać". Wojna z wrogami Zakonu trochę trwała. Byli nimi grupy terrorystyczne, rozmaite odłamy oraz kulty frakcji znanej pod częstą nazwą Chaosu, anarchistami, a także niedobitkami Sług Upadłego Pierwszego - pradawnej frakcji dowodzonej przez Hastadariusa Upadłego Pierwszego, upadłego przedstawiciela pierwszej z ras Twórców. Drugą byli Reinkarnaci, obecnie jest już trzecia, czyli Ludzkość RealnaLudzie Realni to ludzie z rzeczywistości, którzy tworzą rozmaite teksty kultury.. Po odkryciu Gai Bermudii parę państw stanęło przeciwko Zakonowi, parę za a większość ogłosiła ich względem neutralność. Miasteczko Centralia leżało gdzieś na północny zachód od Nordreg. Trójka żołnierzy, to jest Przemkowski, Magos i jedna z sanitariuszek podobna w stroju do tych z Pierwszej Wojny Światowej patrolowali później odcinek wokół miasta i garnizonu. Mieli wyjść z koszar, skierować się na dzielnicę agrarną, pójść dalej w stronę kościoła, targu i kończąc na burdelu, ostatecznie wracając przez okolice ratusza i komisariatu policji do koszar. Na przodzie szedł Przemek, z tyłu po prawej Magos, zaś po lewej Primarisa - sanitariuszka. - Kurcze, głupotę zrobili że musieli walczyć w tym mieście. - mówił Magos. - Po prostu przybyli kultyści, stoczyli walkę z Zakonem i ostatecznie wygrała nasza frakcja. - Lepsze przemienione miasto, niż zniszczone. - mówił Przemek. - Tak przynajmniej masz na gorzałę, co do gara włożyć i jeszcze na dziewczynki. - No chyba że samemu jest się kobietą. - powiedziała ów sanitariuszka. Była ona tak jakby humanoidalnym dinozaurem, miała żółtą łuskę i nosiła gogle będące niejako okularami do poprawiania wzroku. Miała bardzo mało, bo zaledwie 60 centymetrów wzrostu, stojąc na dwóch tylnych łapach. Nosiła na plecach granatnik przeciwpancerny, a w prawej dłoni pistolet maszynowy. - No to wtedy kobieta mężczyznę weźmie i po sprawie. - Co fakt to fakt. - Mamy jakieś 200 funtów bermudzkich, by zrobić zakupy na mieście i tyle. - wtrącił się Kharlez. - To znaczy dwieście na łeb. A ty... - Carina Elizabeth Seranthi. Ale nazywają mnie częściej Careli. I mam tylko 50 funtów. - Phi. A co ty chcesz kupić w tym miejscu za marne 50, Careli? - stwierdził Przemek - Ale ja naprawdę nie mam więcej. Dostałam 100, ale połowę zabrał mi brat Starszy Kalasher. W głosie Przemka Przemkowskiego nagle pojawiło się zamiast wesołości i śmiechu zgorzknienie oraz pogarda. - A to złodziej! - wówczas przemówił przez zęby, a Magos plunął w kratkę na wodę z deszczu. - Wstydziłby się! Dzieciaki okradać!? Gdy to mówili szli na odcinku między kościołem Kultu Maszyny, a targowisku urządzonym na odbudowanym parkingu, zniszczonym przez artylerię rakietową podczas pierwszych dni walk między Zakonem a demonami Sług Upadłego Pierwszego. Pod obiektem sakralnym skręcili w prawo, w stronę dzielnic położonych wyżej na wzniesieniu. Szli tak alejką gdzie były domki fińskie, urządzone niejako w stylu fanonu uniwersum Warhammera 40k czy Warhammera Fantasy. Po drodze zauważyli taczankę, która wiozła w stronę zamtuza pracujące tam kurtyzany. Widocznie coś robiły w innej części miasta. Na jednej z uliczek Stanislausa - dziewczyna Przemka i prostytutka - szła z Tarlią, wyrachowaną i zimną liderką burdelu. Z tyłu wozu były zakupy, trochę jedzenia i środki kosmetyczne. Gdy pojechały Careli się spytała Przemka, który się patrzył na Stanislausę z uśmiechem: - Znajoma? - Nie. Ktoś więcej. - Aha. Cóż, to nie mój interes. - Careli. - odparł wtrącając się w rozmowę Primaris Magos. - Nie martw się hajsem. Mamy pomysły na to. - A jakie niby. - Patrz i ucz się. - powiedział Przemek, który tym razem spojrzał na idącego samotnie gnoma w garniturze i białym kapeluszu, czytającego gazetę "Wieści Krajowe Codzienne". Szedł tak cały czas i nagle stanął kiedy zorientował się że patrzą się na niego dwaj żołnierze zakonni. Dwaj, bo Careli należała do Związku Młodzieży ZakonnejHarcerze Zakonu. Pełnią funkcję młodzieżówki zakonnej, a więc służyła jedynie jako ochotniczka z grupy nieletnich, choć jako Człowiek Realny już miała więcej niż 13 lat. Gnomowi zaczęła się ta trójka uważnie przyglądać, a on zląkł się. Wyglądał jakby chciał się skulić i uciec ze strachu, ale jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła go blokowała. Gdy zrobił krok do tyłu Przemek wykrzyczał: - Stać! Ręce do góry! Nie-człowiek zrobił co kazał Człowiek Realny, przerażony i pocąc się ze strachu. - P-panowie. - mówił jąkając się. - C-co robi-bicie? - Dokumenty proszę! - rozkazał Przemek - Bracie Komturze, zabezpieczajcie tyły! - Tak jest! - wykrzyczał. Gnom pokazał dokumenty, to jest dowód i paszport. - Siostro Młoda Sanitariuszko. Zastąpcie brata Komtura w pełnieniu zadania pilnowania tyłów! - mówił Starszy Komtur. - Tak jest! - stwierdziła nieco bojaźliwie członkini Związku. Oglądając dokumenty zatrzymanego do kontroli lider patrolu stwierdził: - No no. Patrzcie bracie Komturze, jakie teraz szpiegom robią dokumenty. - trzymając w lewej dłoni dokumenty pokazał je Primaris Magos. - Pa-panowie. - mówił trzęsąc się bardzo mocno - To. To jakieś. Tragiczne niepo-porozumienie. Ja. Ja nie jestem. Nie jestem szpiegiem Sług. - Tak pan twierdzi? Ale nie z nami takie numery. Patrz, bracie Komturze. Nasz niewinny ma pecha być sobowtórem poszukiwanego szpiega Kultu Rozpustnicy Rogatej. - Kropka w kropkę. - przymknął oko i oglądał to gnoma to dokumenty na których było napisane: Szwertz Meierbugruth, urodzony 23.02.1991 roku i tak dalej i tym podobne. - Pójdziemy na odwach! Idziemy! Trójka żołnierzy z Regimentu oraz zatrzymany obywatel szli w stronę najbliższej placówki służb mundurowych, to jest lokalnej siedziby Zakonu, oddziału 110., jakim był budynek Regimentu. Każdy z Regimentów liczył 2 Eskadrony, Eskadron składał się z 7 Kaszteli, on z 4 Wzwodów, ten z 5 Ekip, a sama Ekipa liczyła zazwyczaj 4 żołnierzy. Teraz byli Ekipą, ale 110. Regiment Ochotniczy liczył aż 1120 żołnierzy. Miał kilka placówek poza swoją bazą. Jeden Eskadron działał na północy, inny na południu okolicy. Każdy z nich dzielił się na 7 Kaszteli, pełniąc w regionie rodzaj okolicznej bazy do ochrony ludności. Każdy z nich liczył 400 ludzi, tylu było w bazie Przemka. Tam też znajdowała się siedziba Regimentu Ochotniczego, który uchodził w opinii wielu za niebywale leniwy regiment i to tam oba Eskadrony się spotykały. - Panowie, to jakieś tragiczne nieporozumienie. - mówił bojaźliwym głosem. - Jestem aptekarzem, mieszkam w Welffogrodzie, miasteczku Federacji. B-byłem u pana Kopfsterna, o-on jest członkiem tutejszej OSP. Ja. Ja właśnie szedłem do pana Bukersteina, to hurtownik. Idźmy do niego, on na pewno wyjaśni wszystko. Skręcając wkrótce w boczną uliczkę, jakieś dwie i pół minuty po tej wypowiedzi stwierdził. - Panie oficerze, powiem więc prawdę. Nie byłem w OSP z Kopfsternem. Byłem w zamtuzie. - Aha! - wykrzyczał Przemek. - Więc był pan jednak w burdelu, tam gdzie nie należy chodzić, bo okradną! - Tak tak. Ale pan Kopfstern też tam był. Dam Państwu może jakieś pieniądze, to może się dogadamy? - Ile pan proponuje? - wpierw jednak zaczął głośno myśleć "Puścić czy nie? Przecież obowiązek wzywa". - 100 koron krajowych. T-to znaczy p-po 100. - A dobra! Weźmiemy. Niech będzie. Ale ani słowa! Jasne? - O-oczywiście żołnierze zakonni. Przodkowie Wam zapłać. Uciekł więc na drugą główną uliczkę, idąc szybkim chodem tak aby nikt niczego nie podejrzewał, a trójka cieszyła się i wyruszyła z powrotem w kierunku trasy, jaką mieli patrolować. Szli przez miasto jakąś godzinę, aż w końcu przy wyjściu z miasta zastał ich deszcz. Weszli więc do lokalnej speluny i postanowili wykorzystać z półtorej godziny czasu. Tam usiedli i rozmawiali, napili się wódki, zagryźli ją kiszonymi ogórkami i zjedli trochę chleba ze smalcem czy też tatarem z surową cebulką. Palili też tutejsze papierosy, a podczas rozmowy rozmawiali: - Ej, chwila! - zaczął Primaris. - Co takiego? - spytał Starszy Komtur. - Mi się wydaje lub nie, ale jakbym widział kiedyś tą Yao, a tego całego Lwowskiego widziałem na pewno. - Chyba Ci się wydaje. - Może nie? Do Yao może, ale na pewno nie do Lwowskiego. Z nami przecież działał na Linii Wschodniej. - Wątpię! Ale zaraz... - tutaj coś sobie przypomniał. - Racja, on przecież z nami walczył z Chimerami. A on na arenie Bermudii pojawił się dopiero niedawno. Ta baba wydaje mi się jakby była z nim mocno związana. - Sugerujecie że...? - spytała się Carelisera. - Nie! Tego nie sugerujemy. - Ale czego? - Może dowiesz się tego jak będziesz starsza. - stwierdził mentorskim tonem Primaris Magos, przez co Careli poczuła się jakby była nie tyle poniżana co uznawała za dziewczynkę z przedszkola, a przecież miała z jakieś 6 lat według kalendarza ziemskiego. W jej przypadku dorastanie było zdecydowanie inne, inaczej uwarunkowane i w ogóle. Spelunka była właśnie owym zamtuzem, gdzie przychodzili, a gdy zbliżało się 15 minut wolnego czasu już wychodzili. Gdzieś na godzinę 22 byli już w regimencie. Stróżowi zameldowali, że wrócili i dali mu niezbędne zakupy, takie jak żywność, napoje i inne rzeczy. Wtedy Dowódca podszedł i spytał: - Jak było na mieście? - W Centralii? - mówił Przemysław. - Normalnie, tylko jeden typek wydawał się podejrzany. - Nie wzięliście żadnych łapówek? - O jakie łapówki panu chodzi? - wtrącił się Komtur Magos. - Przecież jesteśmy zakonni, nas przekupić się nie da. - Wasze szczęście. Wracać do pokojów, umyć się i spać. - Tak jest! - powiedział Starszy Komtur. - Patrol! Za mną, marsz! Tak jak im kazał, tak zrobili: umyli się, przebrali i gdzieś o dwudziestej drugiej poszli spać w swoich łóżkach. Przybyli do regimentu gdzieś o dwudziestej pierwszej. Następny dzień rozpoczynał się zgodnie z tradycją - wstawali na siódmą i o ósmej rozpoczynali dwugodzinne ćwiczenia. Potem przydzielano im rozmaite zajęcia. Akurat była niedziela, drugi dzień sierpnia roku 2015. Przemkowi i spóle zlecono konserwację pozostających w hangarach maszyn, od motocykli i samochodu sztabowego generała regimentalnego Lena Jenshasona aż do czołgów Predator, wieżyczek p-lot Zu-32 czy mechów typu Ubersoldat. Najgorsza była jednak konserwacja dwóch superczołgów klasy Banesword. Na co one były - nikt nie miał pojęcia. Jak stały tak stały sobie i nie wyjeżdzały. Na szerokość ramion była szeroka każda z nich, można powiedzieć że był to dwukrotnie wyższy M1A1 Abrams, one też stały w garnizonie. Innym z ich grupy zlecono polerowanie na przykład okrętów morskich czy jednostek powietrznych i kosmicznych. Powoli te drugie wypierały te pierwsze, choć wielu nadal czuło przywiązanie i sentyment do takich maszyn jak Embraer czy Boeing. Oprócz trójki z nich byli i inni żołnierze-ochotnicy, którzy im pomagali. Co robili? Odpoczywali, śpiewali, dowcipkowali, oglądali wiele zakazanych rzeczy, palili, pili lub robili wiele innych rzeczy, nawet tańczyli na stołach. Na straży stało dwóch: niejaki Drake i jego niższy kolega Morgan. Sami grali w karty, jak reszta. Mieli widok na dół oraz górę klatki, gdyż siedzieli sobie na krzesłach, a nie w tradycyjnych ławach i ławkach w sali obok. Nagle usłyszeli ich - tych, którzy byli przywódcami regimentu. Byli na parterze, lecz już prawie przechodzili na pierwsze piętro, gdyż byli na schodach, a sala znajdowała się na drugim piętrze. Była ich szóstka: generał regimentalny Len Jenshason, podpułkownik garnizonowy Arcturus Lwowski, jego adiutantka Wilhelmina Yao, Starszy Kalasher, Dowódca Batholomeo Draca, jakaś kobieta w stopniu major garnizonowej z czarnymi włosami ułożonymi dłuższą częścią na prawo, krótkie zaś po lewej, brązowymi oczami oraz mężczyzna w stopniu kapitana garnizonowego. - Uwaga, idą. - mówił Morgan siadając na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy schowali swoje rzeczy i patrzyli się w stronę tablicy. Na niej były napisane jakieś hasła po polsku i przymocowane plakaty propagandowe. Nieobecna była Careli, ponieważ nie była żołnierzem - miała ledwie 6 lat i służyła w roli kogoś ni to harcerz, ni wojskowy, nie nawet osoba z klasztoru, strasznie pogmatwane jeśli chodziło o funkcje, bo uczyła się bronić, leczyć oraz robić wiele innych rzeczy. Ona była w szpitalu, tam miała zajęcia z zielarstwa i Arkanów. Przemek prowadził wcześniej wymienioną "lekcję" w sali gdzie się bawili ochotnicy, wszyscy zawsze mówili, iż przykładnie pracują i nie odpoczywają. "Po prostu słuchaliśmy ciekawych zajęć", jak to twierdził w swoim zwyczaju Komtur Magos, a reszta za nim murem. Tak więc federacyjny stał i mówił głośno: - Powtarzamy za mną: Wszelka chwała dla Zakonu jest wieczna! Wnet i wszyscy wykrzyczeli. - Wszelka chwała dla Zakonu jest wieczna! - Sługi zginą, my przetrwamy! - Sługi zginą, my przetrwamy! - powtórzyli za nim. Wówczas weszła ta, która była majorem garnizonowym. Stanęła na prawo od futryny, wewnątrz sali i krzyknęła z całej siły: - Baczność! Kolejno wówczas weszli: generał Jenshason, podpułkownik Lwowski, jego adiutantka Yao, nieznany nikomu kapitan garnizonowy, Dowódca Draca oraz jako ostatni Starszy Kalasher. - Spocznij! - odpowiedział wolno i znudzonym tonem Jenshason, wnet wszyscy usiedli z powrotem. - Prowadźcie dalej zajęcia, bracie Komturze. Zobaczymy jak Wam idzie. - Tak jest, bracie generale! Szóstka stanęła na lewo od futryny, tam gdzie były drzwi, nieużywane przez upały, żeby nie panował sierpniowy zaduch. Jak nakazał generał, tak zrobili: powtarzali. Aczkolwiek gdy powiedzieli "przetrwamy", Len - tak miał na imię generał - machał prawą dłonią i przerwać w ten sposób zajęcia kolejny raz. Spytał się Przemka: - Skąd wzięliście te idiotyczne głupstwa, bracie Komturze? - Pozwolę odpowiedzieć na pytanie brata generała, że był to pomysł brata pułkownika Arcturusa Lwowskiego. - To pan to wymyślił? - odwrócił się twarzą do podpułkownika garnizonowego. - Prawdopodobnie tematu do wyuczenia na lekcji patriotyzmu nie zrozumiał zbyt dokładnie. - stwierdził. - A materiał wziąłem z ulotki przysłanej pocztą wojskową. Jenshason wziął ze stołu, gdzie były prowadzone notatki z lekcji patriotyzmu broszurę. - No ale widzę że tutaj są pouczające lektury w tej książeczce. Nie rozumiem jednak skąd pojawił się ten wyrwany z kontekstu wierszyk, bracie pułkowniku. - Pozwolę sobie zauważyć że brat pułkownik wpadł na genialny pomysł. - stwierdził Przemysław Przemkowski. - Mianowicie że jak ktoś jest pijany na służbie lub nie może czegoś zameldować, to lepiej żeby powtarzał wierszyk na pamięć aniżeli bredził od rzeczy. Tak to już jest, że idiota zawsze wyróżnia się z tłumu, jakkolwiek by on nie próbował wtopić się w społeczność. Te słowa dosyć mocno zabolały Arcturusa, który wkrótce powiedział: - Ja nic takiego nie mówiłem, bracie Komturze. Ja mówiłem tylko... - Ech, jakaś pchła mnie gryzie czy znowu coś takiego, cholera, szału można dostać w okolicach tego miasta. - przerwał mu Jenshason i poszedł z sali z powrotem na zewnątrz, a za nim reszta oficerów. - Prowadźcie dalej zajęcia. - stwierdziła adiutant Lwowskiego Wilhelmina. - Bracie Komturze. - Rozkaz! - odparł doniosłym tonem, a potem gdy poszli i słychać nie było rozpiął się pod szyją i zdjął czapkę. - Spocznij! - odparł po chwili Komtur Magos. Wszyscy postanowili odpocząć i znowu zajęli się swoimi sprawami. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria: Creepy Dezerterzy